


My eyes on you

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	My eyes on you

一、

需要見過多少景色，才能將自己稱為旅人；需要去過多少城市，才能稱之為流浪。身為一名專業攝影師，林在范一整年待在韓國的時間不超過半個月，他的公寓裡有一面牆專門用來擺放相機，他的照片一張可以賣出幾千美元的價格。

他們說，那些照片是美，是北極白晝追逐黑夜的景致、是夕陽西下，伴隨著海浪波紋，是匆忙街道上、一個站在那，不知方向的小女孩。他們說那是美，但林在范卻不那麼覺得，那些照片是不錯，要說美也是可以，但卻很空洞──總是少了一點什麼，不知道，少了的那一點，是鏡頭前的景色，還是他這個攝影師，沒有靈魂的拍攝。

「照片很好。」朴珍榮說著，手裡還拿著他先洗出來的樣本，「你把毛片給美編部了嗎？」點頭──朴珍榮跟他認識幾十年了，他每次回國都會帶一些照片過來，是想聽聽那人的意見，很好、不錯，這些話他常聽，卻也知道還沒說完的弦外之意。

「照片是很好，但是──哥，你是不是……越來越不喜歡拍照了？」林在范僵住身體，知道這句話總有一天會來，攝影一直都是他最熱愛的事，成為攝影師更是因為如此，他還記得他第一個得獎的作品，記得那些喜悅，記得在心尖燃燒的火爆裂成花火。

而現在，安靜無聲，他知道要怎麼拍才能拍出好照片，卻再也不知道該如何享受拍照的感覺，抓住時間、於分秒追逐的快意，消失了──「我想要休息一陣子。」他乾巴巴的回答。而朴珍榮彎起嘴角，給了他一抹安慰人心的笑。

「我知道一個地方。」

二、

朴珍榮知道的那個地方，讓林在范經歷了兩次轉機，搭乘了海上的漁船，和一個半小時的巴士，如果可以，他想要現在就回去把珍榮的嘴撕了──但根據那個人幫他排的行程，林在范回程的飛機和船隻都在五天後，若有意外，他大概就回不去了。

剛下車的暈眩感遲遲沒有散去，他住的地方是這座島上唯一的飯店，身上那件外套已經被汗水浸溼，緊緊貼著他的皮膚，和櫃檯確認過房號後，他才匆匆上樓，把包包丟在了地上，熱帶小島，海景套房，珍榮幫他安排的房間有一扇落地窗，薄紗被海風吹的飛舞，林在范脫下外套，靠在圍欄邊抽了根菸，時間接近傍晚，夕陽已貼在地平線上。

他該拍下來的，這個景色──稍微發癢的手指抽了一下，還是沒有把包包裡的相機拿出來，他想起朴珍榮來給他送機時，看見他的相機袋後所說的話：「哥，照片想拍的時候在拍吧。」燒了一半的菸被他輾進了一旁的煙灰缸。

想拍──與該拍之間，有很大的區隔，的確，熱帶小島的夕陽，有被記錄下來的價值，卻沒有感動與慾望，這樣的海景他見多了，多到有時候甚至覺得。

夕陽不都一個樣嗎？

三、

他的房間裡有一張小島的簡介，潛水、衝浪──樣樣他不擅長的活動，視線落到了小卡尾端，上頭寫著離飯店不遠處的海灘有一個開放式酒吧，就在沙灘上，換下在飛機上穿的衣物，輕便的棉衣和棉褲，帶著房卡與錢包就出了門。

晚上的空氣也是熱的，這類的小島聞起來總有一股辛辣的味道，那個酒吧步行只需要十分鐘，他甚至遠遠就能看到明亮的燈火，雖比不上都市，但熱情的氛圍讓他勾起笑容──開放式的酒吧，音樂震耳欲聾，所有人赤腳，扭動身軀的舞蹈，在沙灘上留下腳印。

美麗的文化，他想──所有人縱情的享受著自己，不必擔心其他人的目光，汗水讓海風吹乾，揚起的裙擺，抬腳的碎沙。林在范靠在吧檯邊，點的一杯最不可能出錯的啤酒，這裡的桌椅是共享的，這意味著他想坐下就必須跟陌生人交流，於是他留在原地，靠近角落的位置，站在那觀望一切，已經習慣了，當上攝影師意味著他是觀察景色的人，而不是景色的一部分。

「來跟我們坐吧？」在他沒注意到的時候，一個女孩靠了過來，穿著也不是暴露，只是海島特色，單薄的上衣與印著碎花的長裙，在他開口前，那人又近了一步，幾乎把胸靠到了他的手臂上，「不了、謝謝。」習慣旅遊的他在說英文時還是感到一絲彆扭。

女孩歪了歪頭，聳肩，沒有多加堅持，就離開了，但是──「等等！」一個聲音叫住了那女孩，而對方定在了原地，突然慌張了起來，「妮娜！我不是說了嗎，別亂偷東西！」幾秒後一個男孩大步走來，沒有穿上衣，只有一條海灘褲，小麥色的肌膚還沾著些沙。

「誰叫他不答應我──」女孩、妮娜抱怨著，在男孩伸出手時把黑色的皮夾交了出去，他的皮夾，他該注意點的，明明已經不是旅遊新手了，他該知道到處都有可能有扒手，然而──「抱歉，她就是這樣，但沒有惡意。」女孩氣沖沖地跑走了，那個男孩走到了他面前。

林在范突然覺得，被偷也不壞，要不是那個皮夾，這個男孩也不會出現──「還你。」男孩抓起他的手，把皮夾交給了他，指甲修得很短，手背到手臂都是凸起的青筋，「那就這樣了，你小心一點。」見他沒有反應，男孩尷尬地抓了抓後腦。

在對方能轉身前，林在范抓住了對方的手腕，男孩轉過頭，本就不小的眼睛瞪的斗大，像黑夜裡的星星，閃亮的像是承載了銀河的重量，「為了謝謝你──」舔唇，他觀察對方隨著他舌尖游移的瞳孔，「我請你喝一杯吧？」

男孩笑了，臉上染了點紅色。

「好啊。」

四、

那個男孩叫Jackson，他記得──至少當天晚上他把他操進床墊裡的時候，那個男孩是那樣哭喊著的，「我叫──Jackson。」那個名字伴隨著低喘進到了他的耳朵裡，而林在范也不知道為什麼會在那樣的時間點介紹自己，他沒有回答，只是又加強了抽動的力度。

一夜情不是他會做的事，去過那麼多的國家，他都單純是去拍照的，很少交到什麼朋友，更別談所謂的一夜情了，但說實話，依林在范的個性，他也不是很喜歡跟別人親近，但他不願多想，不願去意識到那個男孩的特別之處，不想去想，那過於浪漫而不切實際的一見鍾情。

他還在這裡，日光從沒有關上的窗簾撒了進來，那扇落地窗就像他來時那樣，開著。海風伴著海水的鹹味，是陽光喚醒了他，而男孩還在這，在他的床上，有著一個林在范不確定的名字，Jackson──沒有蓋著被子，整個人陷在柔軟的床鋪裡。

背脊的曲線、隆起的肩胛、蜿蜒至被單裡，臀部上方兩個凹陷小巧的腰窩，林在范突然有股衝動，想把這個景色拍下，因為他知道，這是他此生，只會見到一次的美景，但在他能行動前，被子裡的人動了動，本窩在枕頭裡的腦袋探了起來。

那人還睡的迷糊，眼睛根本張不開了──「……早安？」嘴唇是昨晚就留下來的嫣紅，他忍不住，不敢去想自從踏入這座島，他變得有多麼不像在自己，林在范靠了過去，咬了咬Jackson還有些腫的嘴唇，那人哼哼一聲，兩隻手抱住他的肩膀。

「早安。」一吻結束，他輕聲的說著，完全沒有意識到自己說的是韓語，那人瞪大了眼睛撒嬌似的又要了一個吻，「我不知道你是韓國人。」嘟囔的抱怨著，臉卻埋在他的肩頸裡，「我甚至不知道你的名字。」Jackson嘟起的嘴唇貼在他的喉嚨上。

引的林在范忍不住笑了出聲，不該是這樣的，他不該跟一個剛見面的人處的像是好幾年的愛侶，他不該──但是他想。「林在范。」他說著，手指流連在懷裡的人的背脊線上，這一刻，他不是很介意這個人賴在這裡不走。

「在范。」那人喊了一聲，像是在測試這陌生的語調，林在范意外發現Jackson說得相當標準，卻也沒有問，他們躺了一會兒，親熱了一會兒，直到Jackson從床上起身，讓他欣賞陽光親吻那小麥色皮膚的模樣，美麗，但腹腔裡卻有一股悶脹，沉沉的降了下去。

Jackson要離開了，他可能也不會再見到他了──這種感覺他已經很久沒有過了，留戀、不捨，想要記錄下來，只為了以後可以留念，Jackson扭過頭，看見了他的不滿，小臉突然皺了起來，捏了捏林在范的臉頰，「－─捨不得？」

林在范撇過頭，而Jackson靠了過來，光裸的腿跨坐在他的腰上，低下頭，那人的嘴唇抵著他的鎖骨，「我也是。」而當Jackson緩緩晃動著腰部，邀請他共度一段早晨時光時，他沒有拒絕。中午過後，林在范剛從浴室裡出來，Jackson在他的小廚房內煎著香腸。

「我待會要去衝浪，來嗎？」

五、

他去過的島國不多，林在范也毫不介意的宣布自己沒有衝浪過，他不怕水、小時後學過幾年的游泳，但技巧一直是不上不下的，不至於把自己淹死，但也游的不快──大概是因為他真的沒有什麼運動細胞。離開飯店時Jackson又套上了那件沙灘褲，在他的堅持之下才勉為其難的穿上一件林在范的上衣，Jackson是在沙灘長大、被太陽輕吻的孩子。

而他，站在沙灘上，看那人揹著兩個板子走來，像個剛出巢穴的吸血鬼，「看你這麼精神，我昨晚大概不夠賣力。」聽見他的話，Jackson耳尖發紅，卻故作鎮定地蹲下往他腳上套安全繩，揚起頭，脖子的曲線蜿蜒，藏進了林在范那件過大的棉衣裡。

有點忌妒，其實──想著Jackson待會兒會脫去上衣，想著對這裡的居民來說，打著赤膊的男孩根本不算什麼，而林在范抑下這些念頭，開始照Jackson的指示趴在衝浪板上練習，半小時候，他已經在海裡，而一小時後，他試圖起身，落水第十次後放棄。

他回到了岸上，而男孩還在海裡，林在范坐在岸邊，把衝浪板插在沙地上，試圖找尋一點遮蔽，但視線卻從來沒有移開。小島景色美麗，海上的男孩也是──他想了想，Jackson乘著浪，讓他想起了童話裡的人魚，在海裡悠游自在的……

而他是鳥，從來不待在同一個地方。突然很後悔沒有帶相機出門，突然很後悔自己在沙灘上，而不是在海裡，等正午的豔陽稍微收斂了一些，幾個他沒見過的男孩帶著板子出現，他看著Jackson仰起頭大笑，看著拿些人的目光流連在男孩美好的線條上，他不該有這樣的感覺的──

林在范甚至不相信一見鍾情，但這個男孩就是……非常的、不一樣，如果珍榮在這裡，他會說林在范太敏感，他會說這是件好事、但也是件壞事，好、就好在於他能注意到別人遺漏的細節，壞、就壞在那些事情──影響著他的情緒，例如現在，一股酸澀的痛處在胸腔裡。

想轉身就走，想回去飯店一個人待著，想忘掉一切，忘掉他對Jackson那股特殊的感覺，但這些複雜的情緒，無用的妒火，全在那人將濕淋淋的頭髮梳到腦後──溼透的沙灘褲貼著肌肉緊實的大腿，Jackson丟下那群朋友，朝他走來。

不敢多想，不要去想這有多麼像浪漫電影的情節，不要有Jackson能感知到他的不悅這種荒誕不切實際的念頭，沾著沙子的腳丫落在他的視線前，男孩調皮的一踢，把濕軟的細沙撥到了他才稍微有些乾掉的衣服上，「不衝了？」他問，抬頭時因為陽光的刺眼，幾乎睜不開眼睛。

現在想來，刺眼的大概不只是陽光而已。「嗯──」那人蹲下來，翹起的嘴唇訴說著不滿，「某個人在旁邊看，我沒辦法專心。」嘟嘟囔囔的語氣撓的他心尖發軟，「那個人是誰啊？居然能讓Jackson分心？」嘴角彎起的笑容，他沒有費心去掩飾。

而Jackson沾著沙子的手，扯著他的衣服下襬，「我在想那個人怎麼有辦法衝浪後還穿著上衣。」不安分的手指撩開他的衣襬，而林在范抓住了男孩的手腕，「我不像你有那麼漂亮的身體，Jackson。」嘟起的下唇被咬進了嘴裡，他看那些顏色從Jackson的脖子染上雙頰，比晚霞還美，比任何一種花都要艷麗，男孩靠了過來，鼻尖與他相抵，「你是我見過最性感的人──真的。」

外國開放的風情不再讓他覺得驚訝，但Jackson說的話讓他想要在這裡，在原地，讓男孩付出代價。這一刻，他們不是鳥與人魚，只是兩個人，彼此動情。

「我想替你拍照。」

六、

Jackson不知道他的身分，更不知道他是攝影師，起初聽到要拍照這句話，還把腦筋歪到了最不該歪的那條路上，但當林在范拿出專業相機，男孩似乎就把歪念頭給收了起來，Jackson當他的導遊，在島上到處遊覽，他們形影不離，Jackson幾乎住進了他的房間裡。

他們做愛──沒有急著釋放也會把嘴唇貼在對方的身上，這樣的感情、關係，不言而喻，但他們都相當識趣地沒有說出口，而是像跳舞一樣，一步一步，逼近──卻沒有踩在對方的腳上。三天過去了，他的相機記憶體越來越滿。

「跟我跳舞。」那還帶著酒氣的嘴貼在他的脖子上，林在范放下手裡的底片相機，把小小的黑盒子塞進口袋了，他拉著已經微醺的Jackson走進酒池，他們貼舞，用最不知恥的方式緊貼著彼此的胯部，Jackson扭動著腰，就像他這幾天在床上那樣的賣力。

「森啊。」抓住那人的腰肢，一個不知道何時形成的愛稱從他嘴裡脫口而出，而Jackson笑了，不是發出聲音的那種，但是露出了牙齒，微瞇著雙眼，把林在范放在他腰上的手移至自己的屁股──他不是聖人，尤其他的男孩這樣挑逗他。

林在范將Jackson轉了過去，讓他的前胸靠在那人的後背上，接著就像他已經熟練的、就像他這幾日每天都在做的，他把褲檔稍稍撐起的硬挺貼在了那股縫裡，這與節奏無關、與音樂無關，只是享受體溫、熱度，直到無法在任受那層衣服的隔閡而以。

Jackson吃力地轉過頭，向他討吻。而林在范低下頭──嗡嗡，口袋裡的手機卻震了起來，無視，把男孩嘟起的唇咬進嘴裡，一個濕熱的吻，他不想結束──而打電話來的人也沒有放棄的打算。Jackson笑了笑，「我知道你的東西沒有震動的功能──」兩隻手推了推他的胸頭，「快去接吧。」林在范嘆氣，走到沙灘比較無人的角落。

來電人是朴珍榮，那人說：「你該回來了，別忘了是明天的飛機。」

他沒有忘，他只是不想記得。

當他帶著陰沉的表情回到Jackson的身邊，那人悶悶地問了一句：「你要走了？」他以為Jackson知道後會離開，會馬上跟他撇清，但那人的酒似乎醒了一些，他們一路牽手回到了他的飯店。他想問Jackson，你要留下來嗎，最後一晚。但在他人能開口前。

那人先說：「你今天可要賣力一點。」

七、

嘴裡熱辣的酒精沒辦法麻痺他的神經，從什麼時候最烈的酒也不能讓他喝醉了？「夠了！」手裡的酒杯被搶了下來，妮娜尚未成熟的小臉皺成一團，「你不能再喝了！」王嘉爾挑起眉，嘴角牽起一抹微笑，「跟觀光客一夜情，然後喝一個禮拜的酒不是傳統嗎？」

妮娜捏著手裡的杯子，幾個字從齒縫擠了出來，「第一，你跟那傢伙不是一夜情。第二，你已經喝了兩個月了。第三──你自己也是……」

「Jack！」酒吧的另一端有人喊著他的名字，今天的人比較少，多數都是熟客，而老闆在吧台後架了一台電視機，「那不是你男朋友嗎？」他扭過頭，反駁的話已經準備說出口，卻看到在范的臉出現在螢幕上，「這是一個很私人的展。」那人低聲地說著。

「我知道我已經很久沒有舉辦攝影展了，這次也是猶豫了很久才下了決定。」

「那My eyes on you這個主題，是怎麼決定的呢？」

那人低頭笑了笑，而那五天的陽光絲毫沒有在那人白皙皮膚上染上顏色，「字面上的意思，我想任何看過這個展的人都會明白。」

接著畫面拍進了諾大的展示廳裡，海灘氣息的布景，大小不一的相框掛在牆上，而那些照片，都有一個特點，那就是無論照片焦距是否清晰，都有一個男孩的身影，最大的那幅掛在深處，是一團棉被裡露出的蜜色頭髮，是被子裡沒遮掩到的小麥肌膚，那張照片叫＂You＂。

節目播到著，圍觀的人群都起鬨了起來，但他沒有心思去想那些，他以為他與在范的關係不過就是予取予求──而不是真的，跟他有一樣的感受，昏沉的腦袋瞬間清醒了一些，他邁開步伐，朝沙灘的另一端跑去，妮娜看著他的身影，把沒有喝完的酒一口灌了進去。

「你也是觀光客啊，裝什麼本地人啊。」女孩小聲地嘟囔沒有人聽見，而王嘉爾已經朝這幾個月來的住處跑去。簡陋的房間擺這最低限度的生活必需品，他開啟那個幾個來都沒碰過的行李箱，也不知道沒有充電的手機還能不能開機。

等了五分鐘，手機的螢幕亮了，他點開通訊欄，傳了訊息給Mark。

──Mark！

──大製作人終於出現了？你在哪？

──我要去首爾，你能幫我弄到兩天後的機票嗎？

──你失蹤這麼久，第一件事就是要去首爾？

──我還需要一個展覽的入場卷，Def.的攝影展。

──所以那個人真的是你？我該猜到的。

──我知道了，這一次，別再消失了。

終、

他們並不了解彼此，即使探索了那人身上每一寸肌膚，但永遠都有他未知的，他曾以為自己與在范就像魚和鳥，相距很近，卻又大不相同，但當他看見那些照片，他明白了──他們都在追逐著失去的自我，創作的初心，還會為了一點靈感而激動萬分的狂喜。

就像林在范布滿整個展場的照片，就像他的記事本裡寫滿歌詞的頁面。

他們補齊了彼此缺失的部分──

走向展場的未端，無視所有朝他窺視的人群，身上的襯衫勒得他不自在，他甚至不知道林在范是不是就在這裡，但他走著，到了那幅畫面前，只是有他知道，那時候的王嘉爾是醒著的，等著林在范拍完照後，想要進行一次完美的突襲。

那道身影站在那，幾個月前他最熟悉的存在，此刻也被成套的西裝染上了不同的色彩，「林在范！」那人朝他看來，驚訝的臉寫滿了難以置信──他故作鎮定，理了理領口上一個根本不存在的皺褶，「我聽說你沒有經過我同意，就用了我的照片開展覽。」

那人咬著下唇，一個壓抑著情緒的溫暖微笑。林在范抓住他的手臂，把他拉近，鼻尖貼在一起的時候，他們彷彿又回到了那個被晚霞布置得沙灘上。

「你說，你要怎麼賠償我才好？」

＿完


End file.
